


What if I believe you now?

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, F/M, M/M, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the search for Bucky Barnes and eventual reunion [fluff] via text messages </p><p>{What if I believe you now?<br/>Could it ever change this heart?<br/>Forgive me, relieve me<br/>And please come back to life<br/>Come back to my life}</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if I believe you now?

**June 08, 2015**

[received 7:45pm sender: Sam] scoped out that shady address you pinpointed, another dead end. I'm sorry

[sent 7:46pm] Thanks for letting me know

[received 7:50pm sender: Sam] we're going to find him, okay?

[sent 7:51pm] Yeah.

 

**June 22, 2015**

[sent 1:32pm to Sam] Anything new? Wish I could help but I'm up to my neck in doing the usual - you know. 

[received 1:34pm sender: Sam] picked up another trail. might lead to nothing so don't get your hopes up but I've heard it's his usual haunt

[sent 1:40pm] Keep me posted

[received 1:42pm] I always do

[received 4:30pm sender: Sam] dead end.

 

**July 13, 2015**

[received 9:22am sender: Natasha] find your friend yet?

[sent 9:30am] Not yet.

[received 9:32am sender: Natasha] I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help don't hesitate to ask

[sent 9:34am] You could find him and bring him back to me - make him remember...that would be just dandy

[received 9:36am sender: Natasha] I know this isn't what you want to hear but sometimes that's exactly what needs to be said...he's not the guy you grew up with. there's a possibility that he'll never be who he once was and if he doesn't want to be found...

[sent 9:38am] I'm not giving up on him. He never gave up on me, not once.

[received 9:40am sender: Natasha] he must be really special for you to go through all of this

[sent 9:46am] He's my best friend.

[received 9:51 sender: Natasha] so I've heard. I meant what I said...if you need any help

[sent 9:52am] I can get by on my own but I appreciate the offer.

[received 9:54am sender: Natasha] anytime.

 

**July 26, 2015**

[sent 7:15am to Sam] Wake up, we've got another lead

[received 7:20am sender: Sam] man it's still early

[sent 7:21am] I can't lose him again, Sam

[received 7:22am sender: Sam] send me the directions and I'll meet you there

[sent 7:55am] [picture attachment]

[received 7:56am sender: Sam] how did you get there so fast? did you run? don't answer that. is he there?

[sent 8:00am] No.

[received 8:05am sender: Sam] does it look like he was there before?

[sent 8:07am] Yes. There's a ragged blue hat and I just...I got the feeling that it might be his. I can't explain it.

[received 8:11am sender: Sam] that's something to go on at least. how about we discuss it over breakfast?

[sent 8:13am] Okay.

 

**August 02, 2015**

[received 9:30am sender: Tony] meeting in five, got another catastrophe on our hands and the world needs the capsicle

[sent 9:55am] I'm in the middle of something.

[received 9:58am sender: Tony] your buddy can wait, it isn't like hes going to pop up out of nowhere and take you to the movies while you hold hands

[sent 10:13am] I'm in Argentina.

[received 10:16am sender: Tony] what's your point?

[sent: 10:22am] I'll be there tomorrow - I just can't make it right now.

[received 10:35am sender: Tony] since when does captain morality relinquish his duties?

[sent 10:43am] I said I would be there.

[received 10:46am sender: Tony] bring Sam with you, will you?

[sent 10:52am] I'll pass the message along.

 

**August 15, 2015**

[received 6:15am sender: Natasha] haven't heard from you in awhile. everything okay?

[sent 6:18am] It's fine.

[received 6:22am sender: Natasha] trying to get an answer out of you is nearly impossible, have you always been this closed off?

[sent 6:25am] Do you need something? I'm on a run with Sam and hes lapping me.

[received 6:27am sender: Natasha] have you found your partner yet?

[sent 6:32am] Not yet.

[received 6:35am sender: Natasha] I'm sorry

[sent 6:36am] Why does everyone keep saying that? He's alive...

[received 6:40am sender: Natasha] we're just worried.

[sent 6:43am] There's nothing to be concerned about.

[received 6:45am sender: Natasha] steve...you've dropped everything that was once important to you just to chase after one man who may not even remember you

[sent 6:50am] He's my friend. He needs me.

[received 6:52am sender: Natasha] you know that it's okay to admit that you need him too, right?

[sent 6:54am] I have to go.

 

**August 22, 2015**

[sent 1:34am to Sam] Romania. 6am, first flight out.

[received 1:45am sender: Sam] you got your passport?

[sent 1:52am] Yes

[received 1:54am sender: Sam] alright man, I'm following you

[sent 1:58am] See you soon.

[received 2:05 sender: Sam] you need to get some sleep before we head out

[sent 2:10am] I'm good.

[received 2:13am sender: Sam] if you say so

 

**August 30, 2015**

[received 12:30pm sender: Natasha] it's more than that isn't it?

[sent 12:34pm] What?

[received 12:36pm sender: Natasha] bucky.

[sent 12:38pm] What about him?

[received 12:40pm sender: Natasha] I've been researching in hopes that I could find him and I came across some things. he was drafted during WWII and you enlisted when he shipped out, you went to art school together - same class, you went to the same elementary school, it appears that you lived together for more than a year when you would've been around 19 years old, he was captured by hydra and held captive for at least 1-2 months - you put your military career on the line to save him, there's an article with the two of you in it - calling you a hero and the way hes looking at you...Rogers I've saw that look before. Also he tried to kill you and you're going to the ends of the earth to bring him back, he saved you despite not knowing who you were, he died in '44 and you went into the ice shortly after...do you see what I'm getting at here?

[sent 1:25pm] He was my best friend, we grew up together. He's important, his life matters.

[received 1:28pm sender: Natasha] a lot apparently

[sent 1:35pm] I should be going.

[received 1:38pm sender: Natasha] what if I said I knew someone who could help you?

[sent 1:40pm] I'd rather not get anyone else involved.

[received 1:42pm sender: Natasha] I have connections

[sent 1:45pm] Thanks but I've got this.

[received 1:46pm sender: Natasha] be careful

[sent 1:52pm] I will.

 

**September 09, 2015**

[received 8:35am sender: Sharon] steve?

[sent 8:39am] I'm here

[received 8:42am sender: Sharon] you hadn't been to your apartment in weeks, I wanted to make sure you're alive

[sent 8:45am] I appreciate the concern, I'm well.

[received 8:48am sender: Sharon] when you get back I'll take you up on that cup of coffee offer

[sent 9:00am] That would be nice.

[received 9:02am sender: Sharon] :)

 

**September 12, 2015**

[sent 5:22am to Sam] Wanna go for a run?

[received 5:34am sender: Sam] can't sleep?

[sent 5:36am] No.

[received 5:38am sender: Sam] I'm game

 

**September 22, 2015**

[sent 1:10pm to Sam] What about Brooklyn?

[received 1:12pm sender: Sam] you think he'd go there?

[sent 1:13pm] it's worth a try

[received 1:15pm sender: Sam] home _is_ home, after all

[sent 1:25pm] Yeah...yeah it is.

[received 7:23pm sender: Sam] he can't hide forever, we'll find your boy

[sent 7:28pm] Thanks Sam.

[received 7:30pm sender: Sam] I got you.

 

**September 30, 2015**

[received 3:45am sender: Natasha] he's in russia

[sent 3:49am] How do you know?

[received 3:50am sender: Natasha] told you, I have connections

[sent 3:52am] I need details, I'll call Sam right now.

[received 3:53am sender: Natasha] are you sure about this?

[sent 3:55am] Would I do it if I wasn't sure?

[received 3:56am sender: Natasha] you trust me, right?

[sent 4:02am] Yes.

[received 4:05am sender: Natasha] okay good. listen to me. he might not welcome you with open arms - I don't want to see you get hurt

[sent 4:08am] I can handle this.

[received 4:10am sender: Natasha] I have no doubt about that. be careful. I'm sending you the location now

[sent 4:12am] Thank you.

[received 4:13am sender: Natasha] no problem. if you get in over your head you know where to find me

[sent 4:14am] I'll be fine.

[sent 4:16am to Sam] Wake up, he's in Russia

[received 4:22am sender: Sam] I'm on it

 

**October 15, 2015**

[received 11:05am sender: Sam] hows he holding up?

[sent 11:08am] As well as can be expected. He knows me Sam. He remembers things only he would know.

[received 11:10am sender: Sam] I'm happy for you man, I know how bad you wanted this

[sent 11:12am] hes waking up, I gotta go

 

**October 18, 2015**

[received 2:10pm sender: Sharon] you never got back to me about that coffee

[sent 2:22pm] Sorry, I've been a little busy.

[received 2:24pm sender: Sharon] I can see that. Who's your guest?

[sent 2:35pm] He's an old friend.

[received 2:38pm sender: Sharon] I've never met him, only Sam

[sent 2:41pm] He's not a people person.

[received 2:42pm sender: Sharon] sounds like someone else I know

[sent 2:43pm] We'll have that drink sometime - just not right now. Bad timing and all.

[received 2:44pm sender: Sharon] I'm across the hall if you need anything :-)

[sent 2:46pm] Thank you

[sent 2:52pm to Sam] He remembers my mom and sleepovers. Hasn't mentioned the war.

[received 2:54pm sender: Sam] that's great! he'll get there. you seem happier.

[sent 2:56pm] I'm glad that hes alive is all.

[received 3:02pm sender: Sam] me too

[sent 3:05pm] Sharon asked me out again or at least I think that's what she was doing

[received 3:08pm sender: Sam] you should go. it'll do you some good to get out of the house. I can stay with him if you think he'll bolt

[sent 3:10pm] He needs me.

[received 3:12pm sender: Sam] it's none of my business - go with what makes you happy

[sent 3:14pm] I am.

 

**October 22, 2015**

[received 10:02am sender: Natasha] how is he settling in? first few weeks might be rough

[sent 10:04am] He's adjusting. He's talking a lot more now.

[received 10:06am sender: Natasha] :)

[sent 10:08am] What's that supposed to mean?

[received 10:11am sender: Natasha] nothing at all - I'm sure you're happy to have him home is all

[sent 10:13am] It's great.

[received 10:14am sender: Natasha] don't mess this one up

[sent 10:16am] Considering we started out with him trying to kill me, I honestly don't think I can do worse than that.

[received 10:18am sender: Natasha] when do I get to meet this special person?

[sent 10:20am] When he's ready. 

[received 10:21am sender: Natasha] hes not a child, Rogers 

[sent 10:24am] I'm aware of that.

[received 10:26am sender: Natasha] I'll let you get back to him :) 

 

**October 31, 2015**

[sent 4:05am to Sam] I need your help

[received 4:13am sender: Sam] is everything okay?

[sent 4:14am] Not really. He's getting overwhelmed- I tried...we went for a walk and it didn't go well

[received 4:16am sender: Sam] where is he now?

[sent 4:18am] On the couch beside of me

[received 4:22am sender: Sam] is he awake?

[sent 4:25am] He doesn't sleep much - an hour at the most

[received 4:28am sender: Sam] don't force him to talk about it, ask how hes feeling but not...not in an obvious way

[received 4:46am sender: Sam] steve?

[received 4:59am sender: Sam] did you fall asleep?

[received 5:02am sender: Sam] I'm coming over

[received 9:02am sender: Sam] sorry for barging in earlier, thought maybe the two of you had been murdered or something

[sent 9:10am] Don't worry about it, we're fine

[received 9:11am sender: Sam] seemed like he was sleeping better with you beside of him

[sent 9:13am] I guess so.

[received 12:02pm sender: Natasha] what are you boys up to?

[sent 12:06pm] Nothing much, I'm making lunch and he's reading a magazine. He's complaining about the advertisements. He slept a little bit earlier.

[received 12:08pm sender: Natasha] so I heard :)

[sent 12:11pm] What did Sam tell you?

[received 12:14pm sender: Natasha] that the two of you looked like two rabbits snuggled together for warmth

[sent 12:16pm] Oh God.

[received 12:19pm sender: Natasha] don't shoot the messenger

[sent 12:22pm] He had a bad night is all.

[received 12:24pm sender: Natasha] ;)

[sent 12:25pm] Stop that.

[received 12:28pm sender: Natasha] wasn't doing anything. did you ever go out with sharon? she seems to like you

[sent 12:32pm] I'm too busy.

[received 12:33pm sender: Natasha] that's what I thought...

[sent 12:35pm] I have to go, thought I'd introduce him to Netflix.

[received 12:37pm sender: Natasha] have fun :)

 

**November 27, 2015**

[received 2:45pm sender: Sam] I got the rolls and a can of cranberry sauce. I don't know how you can stomach that stuff

[sent 2:47pm] He likes it.

[received 2:49pm sender: Sam] you're not letting him bake are you? its probably been a couple decades so...

[sent 2:52pm] _I'm_ baking, thank you.

[received 2:54pm sender: Sam] should I bring the fire extinguisher?

[sent 2:56pm] Very funny. And no.

[received 3:12pm sender: Natasha] what time is dinner? clint is getting grouchy, think hes about to put an arrow through this honda in front of us. we're on our way to you

[sent 3:14pm] It's whenever you get here. We're waiting on Sam as well.

[received 3:16pm sender: Natasha] soooo how is life?

[sent 3:18pm] Don't you mean 'How is Bucky?'

[received 3:19pm sender: Natasha] well?

[sent 3:20pm] He's doing amazing. He's sleeping more than an hour at a time - on the sofa, he can't fall asleep anywhere else. We stay up when he can't sleep and he tells me things he remembers - some stuff that _I_ don't even remember. We went to the store last week and picked up a turkey and a can of that cranberry sauce that he likes. We used to have it a lot after my mom died. It was still brand new back then. I sent Sam out for another can to keep on hand.

[received 3:24pm sender: Natasha] that's really sweet

[sent 3:26pm] I just want him to be happy.

[received 3:29pm sender: Natasha] I think he likes having you around :) 

[sent 3:33pm] I sure hope so, I mean he is living with me and all.

[received 3:35pm sender: Natasha] clint wants to know where you'll be registering

[sent 3:37pm] For what?

[received 3:39pm sender: Natasha] wedding gifts

[sent 3:42pm] It's not like that.

[received 3:44pm sender: Natasha] you _died_ for him steve and he saved you...he remembered your name before he even knew his own, you spent two years searching for him. I think that's exactly what it is

[sent 4:00pm] He's Bucky. He's not - it doesn't...no. Just no.

[received 4:02pm sender: Natasha] we'll be there in five ;)

[sent 4:05pm] Nat. This doesn't concern you.

[received 4:07pm sender: Natasha] :)

[received 10:05pm sender: Natasha] what did I tell you? I saw the way he looked at you. it's impossible to miss, even sam noticed

[sent 10:07pm] You're reading too much into this. He's my best friend and that's it.

[received 10:09pm sender: Natasha] if you say so

 

**December 25, 2015**

[received 6:08am sender: Sam] merry christmas! any plans?

[sent 6:11am] I thought Bucky and I would take a walk and then maybe watch It's A Wonderful Life

[received 6:13am sender: Sam] sounds cozy. did you buy him anything?

[sent 6:15am] Maybe.

[received 6:16am sender: Sam] machete? chainsaw? a new knife?

[sent 6:19am] Funny.

[sent 6:23am] I got him a pair of really insulated gloves that blend well so that when he wears them in the warmer months he won't feel weird about it.

[received 6:25am sender: Sam] did he get you anything?

[sent 6:28am] Kinda.

[received 6:31am sender: Sam] don't hold out on me, what was it?

[sent 6:32am] I can't tell you that.

[received 6:34am sender: Sam] he finally did it didn't he?

[sent 6:36am] I'm not answering that.

[received 6:38am sender: Sam] it's about time! I've been on him to spill the beans. It _has_ been over seventy years and I think the limit for waiting to tell someone you're in love with them expires after some fifty years

[sent 6:40am] You knew this entire time?

[received 6:42am sender: Sam] sure did, Nat too

[sent 6:45am] And no one thought to tell me?

[received 6:48am sender: Sam] can we help it that you're a little slow on the uptake? you kept looking away when he tried to tell you. he's not good with words you know?

[sent 6:51am] We were never like  _that._ I never thought he felt that way. I mean...not until he kissed me earlier that is. 

[received 6:53am sender: Sam] your boy has had it bad for you since long before '44

[sent 7:00am] He has?

[received 7:02am sender: Sam] you're hopeless, steve

[sent 7:06am] Did he tell you why he never said anything?

[received 7:11am sender: Sam] he didn't wanna lose you and he wanted you to be happy. something about a peggy carter and a dress? honestly I couldn't keep up, it's like the memories were coming back to him for the first time all at once

[sent 7:14am] I need to talk to him about this, thank you Sam

[received 7:16am sender: Sam] consider this my christmas present to you

[sent 7:18am] I owe you one

[received 7:19am sender: Sam] you can pay me back by going on a run with me, _someone_ has to lap you and that sorry excuse for running

[sent 7:55am sender: Natasha] merry christmas, boys ;)

[sent 11:03am Steve to Bucky] I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm sorry that you tried and I wouldn't believe you - I never dreamed that you could love me like I loved, like I _love_ you. You did all that you could and I still wouldn't believe you but you let me think....  [What if I believe you now?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSImnPBSpLM) Is it too late?

[received 11:25am sender: Bucky] i'm only in the next room steve - come in here and no. it's never too late.

 

**February 14, 2016**

[received 1:30pm sender: Tony] valentines day party, 3pm. bring your boyfriend

[sent 1:35pm] We've got plans.

[received 1:37pm sender: Tony] 1. if those plans involve sex I don't want to know, 2. everyone is going to be there - clint and natasha, bruce, wanda, vision, rhodey, sam and sharon (those two are good for one another), pepper of course, thor and jane...you get the point.

[sent 1:40pm] We'll make an appearance but we can't stay long.

[received 1:42pm sender: Tony] I would've thought the two of you would be tired of one another by now

[sent 1:45pm] Never.

[received 1:48pm sender: Tony] spare me

[sent 1:52pm] Bucky wants to know if he has to wear a tie. He doesn't like things that go around his neck, not sure why.

[received 1:54pm sender: Tony] you mean other than yourself? every time I see the two of you I have to resist the urge to break out the pliers and pry you apart

[sent 1:56pm] No ties then.

[received 2:00pm sender: Natasha] are my favorite fossils going to be at the party? :P

[sent 2:05pm] We're not fossils and yes

[received 2:08pm sender: Natasha] batman and robin then

[sent 2:10pm] Nope

[received 2:12pm sender: Natasha] lucky for you his name meshes well with yours so I guess I'll stick with steve and bucky. I'm sure you heard that a lot growing up ;)

[sent 2:15pm] Yes.

[sent 2:20pm] Tell Tony we'll be a little late...give me 15 minutes.

[sent 2:21pm] Oops. Make that 20.

[received 2:24pm sender: Natasha] I'll tell him ;)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "circle" by flyleaf. if you listen to it keep tissues on hand. it's the most stucky song ever. 
> 
> link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSImnPBSpLM


End file.
